


King's sweet omega

by yeolmaenpc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Breeding, King Byun Baekhyun, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmaenpc/pseuds/yeolmaenpc
Summary: Alpha Baekhyun is 29 years old and he's the powerful king of Byun's kingdom.Omega Chanyeol is 17 years old and he came to know that he's King Baekhyun's mate since he was 6!Now, Chanyeol is (almost) an adult and King Baekhyun is more than happy to make this little omega 'his' after all these long years of waiting.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun steadies himself as he pumps in two - then three fingers inside Chanyeol. Were Baekhyun any younger, and less experienced than his twenty-nine years, he may very well have blown his load ages ago.

Chanyeol was below him, long hair mussed, trembling legs splayed wide open for Baekhyun, panting and whining, body jerking with every deep press Baekhyun gifted Chanyeol's prostate.

“Baekhyunee, Baekhyuneeeee, please, what are we waiting for, I want... ah I want--” Chanyeol babbles at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun eyes Chanyeol's red, red, red lips, his cute pink nipples, his little pucker hole where Chanyeol is leaking profusely around his fingers. Baekhyun's eyes twitch at the rhythmic clenching his fingers can feel from inside Chanyeol.

Then he turns his gaze down at his own thick hard cock and frowns. Chanyeol totally didn’t know what he was asking for.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and digs deep inside himself for the endurance and fortitude he was widely known for.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's smaller hand and places it on his cock; Chanyeol gasps in surprise. Baekhyun releases Chanyeol's one hand and takes his other, this time manipulating and bringing slender digits to Chanyeol's hole.

Chanyeol's trembling seems to ratchet up a bit then settle down to base line. Chanyeol whines long and low.

“Yeol,” Baekhyun repeats, honestly nearing the end of his tether, “you’re very small and fragile down here, darling, I don’t want to hurt you.” Baekhyun punctuates this with the insertion of another finger, pumping slowly, and deeply into Chanyeol's vice-like ass. Baekhyun bends down to lick at a tempting, perky, cute nipple and sucks it into his mouth.

Chanyeol gasps, looking delirious with pleasure. He still had one hand on Baekhyun's monster cock but he brings up his other hand to his lips as though to muffle the sounds he makes. The tips of his fingers glimmer with his slick.

But Baekhyun wants to hear Chanyeol. So Baekhyun slurps harder at Chanyeol's little nipple and nips at it. Then he pulls back, making a popping noise as he releases Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bawls helplessly and tears start to gather in his eyes. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol looks like he has stars in his eyes.

“ B-baekhyuneeeeee! Baekhyu..nee, come onnn! ” Chanyeol sobs. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol is absolutely lovely and dots Chanyeol's lips with the pre-cum Baekhyun swiped from the head of Chanyeol's tiny cock.

Baekhyun shudders and thinks he is incredibly lucky to have found this Omega. Chanyeol was different from all the other omegas. Chanyeol was exceptionally strong, and Baekhyun didn’t have to hold back, didn’t have to restrain himself and keep a tight lid on his overwhelming spiritual energy.

God.

Seventeen!

12 full years younger than Baekhyun! And so much more innocent. So child-like and sheltered from the world.

He’d have been content to wait until Chanyeol had reached adulthood, when Chanyeol was ready, but Chanyeol's first heat came so early, wreaking havoc with Baekhyun's senses. Chanyeol had come to him, hopeful, needy, and demanding.

Chanyeol had burst into the garden where Baekhyun was taking a short nap after a long day of endless work as a new king. “Baekhyunee, you promised! You promised you’d mate me when I finally had my heat, you promised!”

And here they were now. Chanyeol's heat came so suddenly everything had to be put on hold, re-scheduled, and etc.

A powerful and conscientious man like Baekhyun had little time to himself; but a powerful and unique man like Baekhyun did have the clout to simply demand it. Baekhyun was so lucky his secretary was so intelligent and efficient; expediting the process of scheduling and handling matters in Baekhyun's stead. Baekhyun had princess-carried Chanyeol (to Chanyeol's giddy delight, nevermind the wet patches on his crotch and his ass that were obnoxiously visible and dripping as Baekhyun carried him about the palace) to Baekhyun's bedroom with little worries.

The moment the bedroom door closed, Baekhyun felt the way his pheromones started pressing and putting pressure on the walls. But Chanyeol remained unchanged, writhing and drooling on Baekhyun's sheets as though the power Baekhyun used over Chanyeol wasn’t the dangerous, bloodthirsty weapon it truly was.

Suffice it to say, Baekhyun was very, very strong. His spiritual energy was, so far, unmatched, thanks to his unique heritage.

With Baekhyun somewhat lost in admiring his Omega, Chanyeol manages to surprise Baekhyun and tug him down, trapping Baekhyun with Chanyeol's own graceful arms around his neck and lithe legs around his waist. They were so close Chanyeol's lips brushed Baekhyun's as he spoke.

“Alpha, please,” Chanyeol begs, “I’ve been wanting this for so long, please. Please mark me, scent me, make love to me, breed me---ah! please, please breed me alpha!”

Baekhyun grits his teeth, takes a deep breath and tries to gather himself.

“Darling, are you sure? We don’t have to breed yet - you’re only seventeen, and nobody would dare say anything against us.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol's glowing cheeks tenderly.

Chanyeol whines and gnaws petulantly on Baekhyun's shoulder.

“I don’t want to be the only unbred adult Omega in this kingdom!”

Baekhyun pauses, honestly taken aback. Chanyeol has never mentioned this to Baekhyun before, and with how Chanyeol has absolutely no trouble talking Baekhyun's ear off about everything, Baekhyun finds himself confused.

“Is, what - Chanyeol, do you really want a baby? You're still not as old as those bred omegas in town! And I can't be as careless as their alphas! I can't hurt you!”

Chanyeol pouts up at Baekhyun and gasps as Baekhyun continues his task of stretching Chanyeol's hole.

“Xiumin hyung and Jungin said pregnancy was a wonderful experience, Baekhyunee! And they said everyday sex is more enjoyable when one is pregnant.”

Baekhyun stares down at Chanyeol and lets loose a snort; he was vaguely amused, but still entirely too charmed by Chanyeol's pout, sparkling brown eyes, and shaky moans.

“Sweetheart. Are you telling me you want to get knocked up just so we’d have sex everyday?” Bewildered, Baekhyun's language takes a cruder turn. “Darling, you haven’t even popped your cherry yet and you’re already planning our sex calendar?”

Chanyeol averts his eyes and bites his lip. “I just thought…. I just thought that if I was pregnant, you’d always be near me... that you'd spend more time with me and..”

Well. Yes. Baekhyun is always busy doing his tasks as a king. For the past 8 months, he barely had time to spend with his little omega.

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out of Chanyeol - Chanyeol pouts around his groan, his hole felt so empty - Baekhyun gathers Chanyeol into his arms. He nuzzles his Omega’s scent glands, little, rouged, pulsating things resting on either side of Chanyeol's slender neck and presses kisses all over Chanyeol's face.

Baekhyun pulls back to speak to Chanyeol. Chanyeol thwarts this attempt by hiding under Baekhyun's chin.

“My little Omega, my precious Chanyeol. Sweetheart, have I been neglecting you? I'm so sorry, my love...” Baekhyun says with a sad expression.

Chanyeol shakes his head, refusing to lift his face from his hiding spot. Baekhyun kisses a shell-pink ear.

“Then, what’s wrong, Yeol?” Baekhyun asks softly.

It takes a while, but Chanyeol finally offers, softly, “You didn’t want to claim me back then; you didn’t want to marry me. I thought maybe, a child….”

Baekhyun winces.

Rejecting Chanyeol early in their relationship when the attraction and the bond between Chanyeol and Baekhyun was near tangible in the air had, clearly, marked Chanyeol.

Stunned, Baekhyun croons to Chanyeol, shifting so that he had a lap full of warm and wet Omega; Baekhyun lays feathery kisses down his jaw, noses up his throat, whispers praise and sweet, loving nonsense into his ear until Chanyeol caves and trembles and giggles and shifts restlessly, leaving trails of wetness over Baekhyun's thighs.

“My love, my sweet young thing,” - Chanyeol blushes; he adores being Baekhyun's sweet young thing - “you confused me, and I…”

Chanyeol peers at Baekhyun through the fan of his long lashes, patiently waiting though his hips grind down relentlessly.

Baekhyun groans, ashamed at having to bare the truth of his behavior so long ago.

“You have to understand, Chanyeol, I love you so much. I would do anything for you, But you know... I had almost no control, Chanyeol, My attraction to you was visceral and dangerous. I wanted to take you, mount you, and keep you here where I could provide for you and love you. And this was -” Baekhyun bites his lip and pauses, hating to admit this the most, because it made him out to be some sort of rabid, primitive Alpha.

“This was all within the hour of meeting you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun continues, “I saw you and thought, Mine ; I saw you and thought, pretty young thing, I’ll breed you good. I probably wouldn’t have paused long enough to ask you for permission. Chanyeol, I was a beast and I was scared I’d hurt you. And when I kept you at arms length, it gave me the space to appreciate you more....”

Chanyeol gasps through the fingers covering his blushing face. He remembers that night. He remembers spending his first night in the palace, infinitely envious at how Baekhyun was so attractive when he was concentrated with a serious expression ordering his soldiers; he also remembers wishing so hard that Baekhyun would consider Chanyeol as his lifetime mate.

Chanyeol just wanted Baekhyun to look at him the same way. Clumsily, Chanyeol attempted to capture Baekhyun's attention; but Baekhyun had rejected all of Chanyeol's advances. Convincing Baekhyun to marry Chanyeol was an incredibly difficult and laborious process. Chanyeol still sometimes thinks that their marriage would not have happened were they not the strongest and most unique members of their biologies.

“You.... Baekhyuneeeee! ” Chanyeol exclaims, pleased and embarrassed, “So you really did want me, even back then? You really wanted to, erm, mount me right then and there?” Chanyeol asks, cheeks even more flushed than before, eyes gleaming and intent.

Baekhyun grips Chanyeol's hair, teasing out a whine from his Omega’s throat as he nibbles and sucks.

“You have no idea, sweetheart. And you were only 14 when I finally met you, and I was so much older,” Baekhyun whispers, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured into having me as your mate just because I was a Prince to become the king. So I decided I’d wait for you. Spend more time with you until you were sure of me. Let our feelings mature naturally.”

Chanyeol's heart beats a staccato rhythm and he gazes down at this wonderful man whom he aches to be filled with. “Baekhyunee… I’ve always wanted you! I’ve… I’ve been chasing you my whole life, Baekhyun. The moment I felt you at the great battle all those years ago, I knew. I’m sure, I’m so sure. I love you.”

And in that moment, all those months’ worth of longing was conveyed with a sweet kiss. "Yeol, I love you so much." 

Then Chanyeol wiggles his perfect little butt, jerking Baekhyun out of that perfect, romantic moment as his hands seek purchase on Chanyeol's hips.

“Alpha Baekhyun, my king , will you fuck me now? You don’t have to breed me if y-- “

Baekhyun groans and covers Chanyeol's pouty lips with his hand.

To silence Chanyeol, Baekhyun flips their positions and slithers down Chanyeol's body to blow air at Chanyeol's leaking hole.

Chanyeol's body jerks and near folded in half in surprise, a moan punched out from his lungs.

“Baekhyuneeee! ” Chanyeol yowls, but he forces his body to settle and spreads his legs wider for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wastes no time; he laps up Chanyeol's slick, sucks and bites around his rim, spread and tugs at it with his thumbs, chases the taste of him all the way inside his hole.

Chanyeol convulses around him, moaning and sobbing; Baekhyun kept going until Chanyeol's thighs started shaking uncontrollably around his ears, until the slick was a gleaming mess between Chanyeol's thighs, pooling on the bed sheets.

Chanyeol writhes wildly, and he tugs at Baekhyun's hair in distress, pulling and sobbing at the same time. The feeling was overwhelming for Chanyeol, dripping wet, and with that unnamable feeling of voluptuousness; he could feel his muscles clenching on Baekhyun's tongue and he wishes so desperately it was Baekhyun's cock, instead.

“Ah--ah! Baekhyun! I’m g-going to come, please Baekhyunee, I don’t want to come w-without you inside me, p-please, Alpha!”

With one final slurp, Baekhyun pulls back and sucks and nips at Chanyeol's inner thighs, tonguing the scent glands at the crease where torso and thigh met.

He gives Chanyeol a moment to settle down and pauses to admire the lovely wet mess that was Byun Chanyeol on King Baekhyun's bed until Chanyeol's twitching subsides.

“Yeol, keep your hands on the headboard, and don’t take your eyes off me.”

Dazed, Chanyeol only manages a confused “What?” before Baekhyun dives in for Chanyeol's small, pretty pink cock, laving the head relentlessly, sucking kisses down the shaft and sucking Chanyeol's balls into his mouth. He grips the base of Chanyeol's cock, and in one swift action, takes Chanyeol into his mouth and slips his fingers into Chanyeol's hole, sucking and pumping and setting a brisk, unrelenting pace.

Chanyeol wails and thrashes as much as he was able, screaming and panting loudly as he watches his husband pleasure him through wide, crazed eyes.

“Baekhyun, a-ah, aaahh, nhnnn, a-alpha, a-aaahh, B-baekhyun!”

And when Chanyeol cumes, he cumes dry, and Baekhyun whines because Chanyeol was just so beautiful. Baekhyun surges forward to shower Chanyeol in kisses, licking and nipping him all over.

Weakly, Chanyeol pouts and swats at Baekhyun.

“My Alpha,” Chanyeol starts, out of breath from the orgasm Baekhyun had given him, limp as a wet noodle, “my Alpha is just... just so mean.”

“Oh, darling,” Baekhyun giggles, “you have to build up your stamina, sweetheart.”

Chanyeol pouts and was no doubt going to wax poetic on the cruelty his Alpha doled out on his poor, virginal Omega when Baekhyun carries on, kissing, scenting and breathing Chanyeol in, “But you’re so beautiful like this, Yeol. So lovely. So sweet, so soft; so fragrant . I wish I could keep you like this forever. Would you like that darling?”

Chanyeol's eyes grew as huge as saucers. A whimper escapes him. Byun Baekhyun was just so-- !! Chanyeol has no words. Chanyeol covers his eyes with one hand and takes a deep breath. When Baekhyun manages to pry the hand away to kiss the pad of each ivory finger, Chanyeol had gathered his resolve.

Chanyeol looks Baekhyun in the eye and says, “Baekhyun, fuck me. If you don’t, I’ll… you’ll regret it!”

Baekhyun pauses, laughes and contemplates Chanyeol as he slides Chanyeol's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

Chanyeol trembles and watches as Baekhyun overloads Chanyeol with sensation again. Baekhyun raises a brow when Chanyeol gnaws on his lip, unsure on how to proceed.

Chanyeol's eyes begin to water, and a desperate sort of hopeless desire overtakes him. A sob escapes him. Quietly, Chanyeol asks, “M-my king, p-please?”

Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol deeply, lovingly; he shifts the both of them, and slides his cockhead over where Chanyeol's hole was winking at him filthily.

“Yes, Yeol, my pretty little omega,” and then he slowly push-pull-pushes into Chanyeol. Chanyeol was so wet that Baekhyun's cock sliding in makes very wet and filthy sounds that Baekhyun has to bite himself to keep from losing control.

Below him, Chanyeol's rosy lips were open in a trembling “O,” his nails and fingers digging into Baekhyun's arms and torso. Chanyeol shifts so he could watch Baekhyun slide into him, the sight entrancing and overwhelming him. For Chanyeol, it feels like a hundred tiny, wet, slick, delicious orgasms with each slide of Baekhyun's cock.

Chanyeol, is near incoherent; Baekhyun hears him babbling to himself. And to Baekhyun, this is absolutely precious and adorable.

“Oh... Baekhyun... y-you're s-so thick... ah... it's.. it's too big, a-alpha please...! Ah!!! please... more, Baekhyun.. Alpha!”

Baekhyun wants so badly to listen more but he had to focus on not shoving his cock in the tight, wet space between Chanyeol's thighs and taking his pleasure.

When Baekhyun is finally balls deep, Baekhyun heaves as though he’s run a marathon. He turns his eyes to trail over Chanyeol's perfect, young body to hold Chanyeol's gaze as he grinds down on him. Chanyeol closes his eyes at the sensation, bites his lip, throws his arms around Baekhyun and dramatically flopps backwards. Surprised, Baekhyun is once again dragged downs.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol has yet to say a thing and when has Chanyeol ever been silent? Baekhyun pets Chanyeol's trembling limbs as Chanyeol hides his face in Baekhyun's neck

When Chanyeol lifts his face to peer up at Baekhyun, his eyes are manic and lust-blown, his lips perfectly red and open, drool dribbling down one side, his cheeks a perfect match for his lips, and, as Baekhyun drags his gaze downward, Chanyeol's nipples are pebble-hard and so very pink; his tiny cock is red, swollen, and pretty, spurting viscous fluid on Chanyeol's belly.

“ B-baekhyuneeee - y-your cock, your cock, alpha,” Chanyeol sobs, “Y-your cock is magic, Baekhyun, h-how could you have.. k-kept this from me?! ah!!! Baekhyuuuun...”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later (hours? A day? Baekhyun can’t tell anymore), Baekhyun is on his back, still knotted to Chanyeol, and pumping seed into him. It took a while for the lucidity to burn out, and for their Alpha and Omega instincts to take control.

Chanyeol is blissed out, down for the count, cheek flat on Baekhyun's pectoral, achingly beautiful and young. Baekhyun breathes out a sigh. For their first mating (and during Chanyeol's first heat!) Chanyeol was borderline absurd, but still incredibly sexy.

And Chanyeol was amazing. Absolutely amazing. Halfway through their mating, Baekhyun had let out all his alpha powers and Chanyeol had responded. He didn’t faint or choke, or struggle to breathe. Chanyeol's own energy, though young and slightly less powerful, was a match for his; their pheromones were shared equally between them, and it made their mating all the more special.

“Baekhyunee?,” Chanyeol slurrs.

'Oh,' Baekhyun thinks. 'He’s awake.'

“Hmm?”

“Baekhyunee, next time I wanna ride you.” Baekhyun chokes on his saliva and his cock twitches violently in Chanyeol. Chanyeol moans laboriously, clearly running on fumes.

Before Baekhyun could respond, Chanyeol was out like a light.

Baekhyun groans. He does have the stamina, and he does love his Omega, but sometimes he feels he has the world’s silliest, most onerous Omega in his whole kingdom.

Baekhyun shakes his head and laughes. He loves this sweet little omega so much that it hurts.


	2. Not an update / Thank you and goodbye!

Hello ~

Uhmm... well... It's not an update...  
I just needed to talk about something with you...

I think I won't be writing anymore... or at least for a long time...?

We all know that the kind of fictions I've published till now have been somehow... weird?! I don't know really... it's just that I've always wanted to read things like this, so I decided to publish them myself... because I thought maybe there are people all around the world that may be like me! But there's not much of these kind of things for them to read...

But people hate my writings!

First because I'm a BaekYeolist, I'm a top Baekhyun & bottom Chanyeol enthusiast, then because I write things like... I don't know... very sad things?! Sickfics? Or things that include soft, miserable, poor characters?

And till right now, the only thing that I've received as feedback (apart from a few precious comments and kudos ❤) has been complaints and hate...!

And it's a little... disappointing?! And I have to confess that I'm totally discouraged!

I was writing for my own heart and for those who like this kind of fiction and I didn't expect people to love them, but I didn't expect to receive complaints and bad words neither...!

And I wanna be honest : It literally broke my heart...

And well... I think I have to accept that my thoughts and my feelings are not suitable for this world....

Ah... I'm sorry for talking too much 😅

I just needed to talk about it...

By the way...

I wanted to say thank you to all of you my dear dear readers! Those who commented lovely words for me that encouraged me to write more, those who left kudos and even those who just read my stories! These all meant a lottttttt to me! I will never forget this precious experience here...

Please stay safe and happy,

With so much love, 

Nia.


End file.
